


Zane~Chan One-shots

by Fandom_Brat



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, some of these are AUs that i come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Brat/pseuds/Fandom_Brat
Summary: This is just a small collection of one-shots I wrote. The can be fluffy or angsty, whatever mood I'm in, but there's no smut at all. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cringy fic I found on my old computer drive. T_T

_Kawaii~Chan skipped up to the roof of the house in Starlight. She had a sunset scheduled with Zane and to say that she was excited was an understatement. She was ecstatic! This was her crush for years now and they were finally dating! And the cute, little nugget had started to use her real name, Nana, when they were alone! And he was just getting cuter and cuter the longer they were together and she just wanted to give him all the hugs, kisses, and sweets she cou-_

_Slow down_ _, she mentally scolded herself._ _It's only been a few weeks and you're already starting to sound like you do when you're talking about Aaron and Aphmau......So this is how she feels._ _Kawaii~Chan made a mental note to calm down a little bit on the shipping, before resuming her skipping up the stairs._

_"Zane!" she exclaimed when she saw him sitting on the patio couch. He didn't respond right away, so Kawaii~Chan just assumed that his sleepy self had fallen asleep while waiting for her. She decided to go over to him and scare him awake just for fun. Creeping up behind the couch, she quickly jumped in front of him, yelling "Boo!" No response._

_Kawaii~Chan felt her gut feeling kick in that something was wrong. She quickly checked him over for anything out of the ordinary, but still found nothing._

_"Zane?" she tried, no still got no response from her boyfriend, so she yelled a little louder. "ZANE!!!" She tried shaking him awake, but found him crumbling into dust right in front for her._

"NOOOOOO!!!" she screamed, sitting up from her bed. Realization quickly hit her. She had just been dreaming! It was just a dream!

She quickly found herself crying into one of her pillows, from both relief and fear. She didn't even realize someone had come into her room until they sat on the bed next to her.

"Kawaii~Chan?" they asked. She knew that voice.

Her head shot out of her pillow so fast she was surprised that she didn't get whiplash.

"Sorry, Zane~Kun." she said quietly, "Kawaii~Chan didn't mean to wake you." Her face went back into the pillow, this time from shame.

"It's fine, I was awake." Zane said, bending his head to try and see her face, "I was only just now climbing into bed."

He was right. When Kawaii~Chan looked back up, she saw that he had his pajamas on, but not his mask.

"Do you not sleep with your mask?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to suffocate while I sleep." Zane deadpanned.

"Right, sorry."

They were silent for another few moments before Kawaii~Chan spoke again.

"Uh, well, goodnight, Zane~Kun." and she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Zane wasn't having it. "Kawaii~Chan, are you sure you're okay?"

No answer.

He sighed, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kawaii~Chan sniffed before shaking her head, "Kawaii~Chan doesn't really want to."

"Okay, then, would you like me to stay with you for a little while to calm you down?" Zane asked, scooting a little closer.

"Kawaii~Chan is calm" KC lied.

"You are not, I can see you shaking under the covers." Zane argued.

KC sighed, "Okay, Kawaii~Chan guesses she does need some help calming down." and she scooted over a little to make some room for him. He laid down and immediately pulled her a little closer.

"It's freezing in here," he complained, "How can you sleep in these frigid conditions?"

KC giggled, knowing he wasn't really very cold, but she answered anyway.

"It helps Kawaii~Chan sleep when its cold, but only if she has a ton of blankets on top of her." she whispered, "See?" She pulled all of her extra blankets on top of the two of them, covering them in a small nest.

Zane laughed as KC burrowed into the top ones and meowed like a kitten, one of her ears flicking, making her even cuter than normal.

"You're adorable." he giggled. KC laughed, then yawned, her eyes drooping a little bit. Zane smiled as she snuggled into his chest, burying her face in his shirt.

"Goodnight, Nana." he yawned, wrapping his arms around her and falling into a sound sleep.


	2. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an OTP prompt I found on Tumblr

"Kawaii~Chan's so excited!" I yelled as we drove up to the building that I had been daydreaming about for a whole week. It didn't look like much, just a simple, brick building, but the words NEON TAG stuck out to me. It was _finally_ time to go laser tagging.

At the moment, I was in a car with Aphmau, Aaron, Zane, and Lucinda, while Travis, Katelyn, Garroth, and Laurence were in the other one that drove behind us. I looked over at Zane, my eyes sparling.

"Isn't this exciting, Zane~Kun?" I asked, turning back around and pressing my face against the window.

I heard him laugh slightly from behind me. "Yeah, sure,"

I turned around at his lackluster answer. He was kinda just staring at me. I lightly hit his arm, giggling. "You're not even paying attention!" I laughed.

"I can't help it if the most beautiful girl ever is right in front of me!" he said back, waving his arms around.

My face instantly turned red, heating up with embarrassment as Aaron stopped the car. "Shush!" I whisper-yelled, covering my face.

He laughed as he slipped out of the car after Lucinda. I used my own door and hopped out, the burning in my face calming down. I looked around and saw the other car parking in another spot.

We all joined together and walked up to the entrance. Well, Aphmau and I kinda bounced up to the entrance, too excited to walk normally. We entered and saw that the interior was black felt, all along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Neon stripes were painted along the sides, in a varying array of color. There were five doors and a staircase that most likely led to the different game rooms. A man of about 25 sat at a black, wooden desk.

"Hello!" he said, waving at us with a smile. I couldn't see very well in the darkness, but I'm pretty sure that he had blond hair and tanned skin, the rest of his facial features rather rounded. He had a little bit of stubble running along his chin and upper lip.

"Hello!" Aphmau and I yelled in unison. We both bounced up to the counter as the others walked behind us, amused smiles on their faces.

"We're under Aphmau," Aaron said, walking up to the front. Aphmau smiled even wider at this.

The man looked at a clipboard that he had picked up from the desk, tracing his finger down whatever was written on it. He was muttering things under his breath, like Jones, Kyle, Crystal, Irene, why do people use such common names? things like that. At last, his finger and muttering stopped and he smiled.

"Here it is! A-P-H-M-A-U, correct?" he asked. Aaron nodded and the man led us through on of the doors. It led to another room, with a similar door and vests with laser tag guns attached to them.

He led us through a small tutorial on how to use the vests and guns. Then, he let us put our names into the game's system, giving me a weird look when I put mine in, but I ignored it. Then, we were unleashed into the game.

The vests didn't turn on until a full minute had passed, allowing us to hide before we started attacking each other in the dimly lit room. I chose to hide up in a small tower, hoping to get the tactical advantage. The horn sounded and the game began.

I got Lucinda, Aphmau, and Travis each at least four times before they realized that they should've moved. I wasn't getting anyone else, so I decided to get down from the tower and scope out the areas below.

I glanced up at the scoreboard that shone above the room, showing us all of out scores. I watched as Garroth's score went down by five and Katelyn's go up by two, indicating that he had just gotten shot by her. I looked up at my score, seeing that I was in second place, just five behind Zane. I smiled, a fun idea coming to my head.

I wandered around, not finding anybody, until I spotted Zane out of the corner of my eye. He was crouching behind a pillar in the corner, turned away from me. I smiled as I walked up to him, my steps so quiet he couldn't hear me.

He stood up when I got a little bit closer, apparently deciding to move his place. He turned around and was faced with me. Before he could react or raise his gun, I pushed him up against the wall.

"Nana!?" he whisper yelled, locking eyes with me, "What are y-" He was cut off as I pressed my lips against his. He stopped for a minute before melting into it, closing his eyes blissfully.

We broke apart, needing air and pressed our foreheads together. I looked up at him, smiling evilly.

"Wow, Nana. That was-" Zane began, but he was cut off as my gun made a small shooting sound and his vest lit up red. He looked down, his eyes wide, and saw my gun pointed at his chest.

Before he could say anything, I turned on my heel and walked away, my gun thrown over my shoulder in a sassy fashion. I loved laser tag.


	3. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was basically what I thought would happen if Zane and Aphmau had stayed together and found KC and Aaron. However, that doesn't mean they're safe from the Guardian Forces.

I watched as the guard took Nana from me. We were both kicking and screaming, but that didn't faze any of the guards surrounding us. I looked around, seeing Aaron and Aphmau running away, keeping out of sight of the GF. They looked devastated, but they had promised.

Nana was dragged away from me as the guard that was holding me took out a taser. I felt a sharp pain on my neck and everything faded to black.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in a small cell. The walls were a plain grey, the only thing different about a single one was that it had a darker grey door. A camera was placed in the corner of the ceiling near the door, pointing straight at me.

I struggled in my restraints for a while, but gave up when I felt my wrists starting to bleed. Chains that had been sharpened. Smart.

After a little while, a man came in. He looked like every other GF officer, but, instead of a gun, he wheeled in a cart full of tools. I craned my neck to get a good look at them and shuddered. Most of the tools were knives and hammers, but there was also a set of pliers and a hatchet. I had watched enough TV to know that the pliers were used to take nails off.

"I'm not telling you anything," I hissed at the man, "My pain tolerance is very high," I glared at the man as he began to laugh.

Then, a deep voice came out of nowhere. I looked up and saw a speaker above my head, the voice coming from there.

"Oh, this isn't all of our equipment," the voice on the speaker said.

I stared at the door as he began to talk again. "We know that you have a high pain tolerance," he said, "but she doesn't,"

Then, something pink and shaking was tossed in through the door. It was Nana, but she looked a lot different. Her hair had been chopped shorter and was hanging in front of her face. Her golden eyes were wild with fear and she had deep cuts all over her face and body. It made my stomach turn just to look at her.

She scrambled up against the wall when she saw the cart full of tools. Her eyes locked on me and she began to whimper, tears forming in her eyes.

"Help," she whimpered, caving in on herself. She looked so tiny.

"The longer you take to tell us where the Utlima is," the voice overhead said in a bored voice, "the more she'll have to go through," He paused for a second before saying something to the man in the cell with us. "Begin,"

He picked up a large knife from the cart and walked over to Nana, who had begun to scream in terror and try to claw her way up the wall. I began to shake in my chair, fighting against the restraints. The man pinned Nana down and began to make deep cuts all over her.

He started small, making a small, but deep, cut in her upper arm. Then, he moved to her chest, ignoring her screaming. He got way too close to her heart. After that, he plunged the tip of the knife into her cheek, dark red blood gushing out of the wound. We both screamed, hers in pain, mine in fear.

I gave up when the man picked up one of the larger knives and held Nana's hand down. I watched as he let her curl her fingers in, but pinned one of them out. He was gonna take it off.

It was when he raised the knife that I screamed. "I'LL TELL YOU WHERE TO FIND THEM!" I screamed, making the man freeze. The knife was still in the air as he looked at me expectantly.

"Go on," the voice overhead said, waiting for me to keep going. I locked eyes with Nana. She shook her head, telling me not to tell them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Then, I turned my face towards the camera. "They're heading to meet up with the rest of our friends in the Jungle Area of the park. By the big tree in the center,"

The man seemed to smile, then let Nana go. She scrambled over to her spot on the wall again, nursing the wounds, blood pouring out of all the cuts and stab wounds. She refused to look at me.

"Good boy," the man overhead laughed. Then, he seemed to speak to the man. "Kill them,"

The man really did smile then. He turned the knife he had in his hand and turned towards Nana. She didn't move, just stared at him with terrified eyes. I screamed, begging him not to, but it was no good.

He plunged the knife into her chest. Once. Twice. Three times. By the third time, she fell down to the floor, dead. Blood slowly came pouring out of her mouth as the light left her golden eyes. She was gone.

I don't remember much of what happened after that. My entire brain went numb. Rage and sorrow took over my whole body, making everything around me turn black. The only thing I could see was the body of the love of my life lying a few feet away, blood running across her skin, like ink on paper.

I was snapped out of my rage trance when I felt a sharp pain in my gut. My vision cleared and I looked down to see the same knife in my abdomen. The man pulled it from my chest, the blade coated with both mine and Nana's crimson blood. I felt my mind go fuzzy as I watched the knife go into my chest. It was pulled out as everything went black. Then, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I made you read this.


	4. Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, they're super heroes. Well, KC is.

I gazed down at the bank with a bored look. This was the night I was gonna rob it and it wasn't even well guarded. Every other night that I had scoped it out, it had at least ten guards surrounding it. Tonight, it only had three. Either something was wrong, or they had a hidden card and knew I was coming.

I hated that I had to do this, but it was the only thing I could think of. Ever since I had run away from home, I had had nothing. I tried as hard as I could and I could never get enough money to get a house, or even pay for a full day of food. It was awful and this was the only thing keeping me alive.

I shook my head and jumped down, landing in an alley next to the bank. I quickly took a deep breath and melted into the shadows of the building. Once I was nothing more than a shadow, I slipped through the glass doors of the bank and crepted near to the three guards. I revealed myself and locked the one closest to me in a chokehold.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you," I purred as the other two turned around.

They looked at each other and nodded. One of them took out a small buzzer and pressed the button. It didn't make a single sound, confusing me.

"Was that supposed to do something?" I asked sarcastically. The guards said nothing, merely smiling at me, or rather, something behind me.

I turned around and was faced with the most pink being I had ever seen. Her big, curly hair was bright pink and pulled back in a ponytail. Her whole suit was a matching pastel pink that ran down her whole body. Her golden eyes were framed by a pink mask that was decorated with darker pink swirls. I could see black cat ears on the top of her head and a black cat tail swishing around behind her.

"Kawaii~Chan," I breathed out. The most respected superhero in the whole city.

She didn't respond, merely jumped at me, pinning me to the ground. The guard I had been holding fell out of the chokehold and rolled away. Kawaii~Chan pinned me down and held her hands on my throat, but not tight enough that she would choke me.

I looked around for a way out and saw that my hand was sitting in a small shadow. I smiled evilly and melted into it, my whole body after my hand.

Kawaii~Chan actually looked pretty surprised. I guess she wasn't expecting me to have powers. It also looked like the guards had left.

I faded back into the light, flashing her a mocking smile as I stood next to the door. I went to fade into the shadow again, but merely fell on my butt.

I looked up at Kawaii~Chan and saw that she was using her light manipulation powers to move the shadows. Oh, I was so gonna get her for that.

I tried to jump at her, but she turned invisible while I was in mid-jump. She must've moved before I landed, because I rolled across the floor, landing on my arm.

"How did you do that?" I yelled throughout the bank, jumping onto my hands and knees.

"The process of being visible is merely light hitting you. Kawaii~Chan merely bent the light so that it doesn't touch her. When she did that, She became invisible," she said, her voice coming from somewhere in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at her voice. She was known for being pink and speaking in third person. It annoys the heck out of me every time I heard it.

"Impressive," I said in a mocking tone, my eyes sweeping the room. I saw her form shimmer into sight for a moment. I guess I really got under her skin.

I quickly faded into the small shadow my foot was in. I faded out of sight as well, so now we had two supers fighting against each other and they couldn't even see each other.

"Tell Kawaii~Chan why you're doing it," she yelled.

I froze, my breath catching short. No one had ever asked me why I did what I did. They always just gave me angry looks as I passed by in my own disguise.

"Why would you want to know?" I yelled back, my voice turning hard. I built my crumbling walls up even higher.

"No one does something bad without reason," she said quietly, reappearing to my left, near the vault door.

I considered it for a minute, then reappeared myself. I eyed her cautiously when she gestured for me to come over to her. She sat down and I slowly made my way over. I sat down a few feet away from her, still looking uneasy.

"Go one, tell Kawaii~Chan you're story," she said, propping her head on her hands and watching me.

I took a deep breath and began my story.

"When I was younger, my parents were kind of abusive," I began, "They barely paid me any attention and they would sometimes forget that I even existed,"

Kawaii~Chan made no move of stopping me from talking, just frowned a little, so I continued.

"I decided to run away when I was seventeen," I caved in on myself, playing with my scarf, "It took three weeks for the missing notices to go up. I've tried everything, but I can't get enough money to even feed myself three meals for a whole day. That's about how much I eat in a week,"

Kawaii~Chan sat up, her brows furrowing and her frown deepening. "And your powers?" she asked, gesturing to my whole body.

I shrugged. "I discovered them a week after I ran away," I said, "Just fell into a shadow and faded into it. I couldn't figure out how to get out for two whole days," I began to laugh a little at that, my smile hidden beneath the mask I was wearing.

Kawaii~Chan began to laugh a little, too, holding her stomach as she tried to suppress her giggles. We ended up talking until the sun began to rise.

My head shot up when the first rays of sunlight hit the bank we were still in. My heart began to race. I would get caught if I stayed.

"Look, I gotta go," I said, standing up and racing over towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard her yell. I turned around and got something pressed into my palm. It was a hundred dollar bill.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Seriously?" I asked, clutching the bill to my chest.

She nodded and pointed to something else that was in my hand. I moved the bill and saw a small card with a phone number scribbled on it. Her phone number.

"Call me later and I'll see how I can help in my civilian life," she said sweetly before quietly walking out of the bank. I barely heard her footsteps.

I stood in the middle of the room for a moment longer, my heart doing flips in my chest and my stomach hurting. I only left when the sunlight hit me in the eyes and I realized where I was.

I quickly faded into the receding shadows and left the bank. I held onto the card and bill like they were two of my lifelines. I didn't want to let them go.

When I got back to the alley I spent most of my time in, I quickly changed into my civilian clothes. A pair of faded, black jeans, a ripped, striped shirt, and a black scarf that I wrapped around my face to keep myself warm.

Then, I made my way to the nearest public phone and used some of my extra change to place a call. I looked down at the card and began to dial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't exactly a ship-y fic, but I found it enjoyable to write.


	5. Across the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Gamer AU where our two lovebirds live across the country and this is their first meeting.

"How the heck did you do that!?" I yelled, staring at the screen as it shouted **HEADSHOT**.

"Secret~" the high pitched voice on the other end of the screen sang out.

I grunted and began smashing at the keyboard. I still lost. At the end, I exited out of the game and enlarged our screen for video chat. On the screen was the most beautiful meif'wa ever. Her hair was pink and fluffy, curling all around her face and pink headphones. Her golden eyes sparkled as she laughed at her victory, her soft, pale face scrunched up in glee. A pair of black cat ears twitched at the top of her head and a matching tail swished behind her. Nana, or Kawaii~Chan, as she's known in Armour Leagues, our favorite video game.

"You cheated!" I shouted at the camera, grumpily crossing my arms.

She laughed again, scrunching her eyes closed. "Nope, that's just how Kawaii~Chan plays!" she shouted back, sticking her tongue out at me.

I scowled, smiling slightly underneath the mask I wore. "Are you excited for your visit tomorrow?" I asked her after a minute, nervously playing with my hands.

She stopped laughing, grabbing her webcam and turning it to two suitcases at the end of her bed. "I've been looking forward to this for months!" she exclaimed, positioning her webcam back on her computer.

I sighed in relief at the suitcases. We had met about a year ago while playing Armour Leagues. After playing in a few matches, we decided to swap numbers and VidChat accounts. We hit it off immediately and have been friends ever since. She was visiting for the first time the next day. It'd be the first time we'd ever seen each other in real life.

"I'm still so nervous," I moan, throwing my head onto my desk with a loud thump.

"Don't be," I hear her say softly. I peeked up and saw that she had a comforting hand placed on her screen.

"We've been planning this for months. It'll be just fine," she whispered, closing her eyes and smiling. She tilted her head in a cute way, making me smile sadly.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a moment, until Nana's alarm sounded. "I need to get to bed if I wanna make my flight on time," she said, smiling sadly.

"Three tomorrow afternoon?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Three tomorrow afternoon," she confirmed, nodding her head.

We said our goodnights and turned off our consols. I crawled into bed a few minutes later, a fuzzy feeling spreading throughout the whole body. I was so excited.

The next day, I found myself in the airport terminal, my eyes anxiously darting throughout the crowd. My friend, Aphmau, stood off to the side, pointing a camera at me and making commentary to it.

"She should be here at any moment," she said, panning the camera towards my face.

"Aphmau, do you have to film?" I asked, annoyed. I pushed the camera out of my face, scowling.

"Yes," she insisted, "I've been talking about this on my channel for a _month_. My fans are getting curious,"

I scowled again, then turned back to the crowd, wringing my hands. The anxiety in my chest kept rising, making me feel like I was about to throw up.

After a minute, an announcement came on the overheard speaker, saying that the flight from Ru'aan had landed. Nana would be there soon.

I looked around the new crowd that had begun to form, looking for her signature plume of pink hair. I found it after a minute. She was looking around the terminal, a biting her lip in anticipation. When she saw me, she nearly dropped the bag she was carrying.

She ran at me, happy tears building up in her eyes. I spread my arms and caught her as she flew into my chest, her bag thumping to the floor. We clung to each for the first time, our fists curling into the other's clothes.

I hugged her tight, rubbing my face in her hair. She smelled like cupcakes and felt perfect in my arms. I felt tears fall from my own eyes, making me squeeze her even tighter. She squeezed back, laughing in delight. I could feel all of the anxiety in my gut wash away when I heard her laughing in my ear.

"I told you it would be beautiful," I heard Aphmau whisper into her camera.

It was several minutes before we broke apart. I pushed back, wiping my eyes while still holding onto her with one of my hands. She jumped up, messily kissing me on the lips. It felt like a million matches had lit in my stomach, burning my insides. It felt amazing.

When we broke apart from the kiss, we put our foreheads together. "I'm so happy," she whispered, laughing again.

"Me, too," I whispered back, opening my eyes. She opened hers and we stared at each other. I felt the fire in my gut rising at the sparkle of her golden irises. Blue had finally met gold.

I had fallen hard and fast for the girl that lived across the country. And she was with me, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, Aph was a YouTuber in this AU


	6. They Don't Like Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a highschool AU of sorts, with Flirty!Nana and Shy!Zane. That's my favorite type of Zane~Chan to write.

I was walking through the halls of school when I heard shouting from down the hall. I rolled my eyes at at antics of high school kids, they would make a fuss about everything. I had planned on moving past them, until I heard one of the older boys say something.

"No wonder no one wants to be your friend! You're too pathetic for anyone to like you!" the boy laughed out. So the group was bullying someone. I was not having it.

I marched up to the group of boys that were gathered in the hall, shoving my way towards the center. I saw a boy about my age on the floor, his bookbag being kicked around him as he tried to catch it.

His hair was black and was covering his right eye, the other one a bright blue. A mask was wrapped around his face, keeping most of it hidden. In short, he looked like the embodiment of the color black.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, glaring around at everyone in the group. His eye landed on me and he looked away rather quickly.

"Aww," the boy standing next to me said in a mocking tone, "Little baby wanna fight," He pushed his hands onto his face, making him look chubbier as he began making baby noises. The rest of the group quickly followed suit, laughter mixing in with the cooing. The boy looked like he was trying to hold in angry tears.

I turned to the boy who had started it. "I'll do it," I said before punching him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground in surprise, cradling his, probably broken, nose.

The group went dead silent, everyone's eyes turned to me. Even the boy in the center didn't make a move, staring at me in wonder.

"Dude, you just got beat up by a meif'wa," one of the boys said to the one I had punched. I shot him a glare and he clammed up, staying silent.

I leaned in close to the boy I had punched. "I don't like bullies," I hissed, turning on my heel and walking up to the boy in the center. I held out my hand to him and pulled him up, walking away from the group with a smug smile on my face.

The boy and I walked for a few minutes until we were out of earshot of the group. "Are you alright?" I asked him, turning around to face him. I was still holding his hand, which was surprisingly soft.

He nodded, taking his hand out of mine and crossing his arms in embarrassment. "Thanks," he muttered, staring at the floor.

I smiled a large smile, my eyes crinkling. "No problem," I said, lightly punching his arm.

"What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

"It's Zane," he mumbled, not looking up from the ground.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "My name's Kawaii~Chan," I said. I saw him smile underneath his mask as he shook my hand.

We didn't meet up again until the next day. I was walking through the halls again, when I felt something slam into the side of my head, knocking me down. I looked up to see the boy I had punched, a bright purple splotch where his nose used to be.

"You're gonna pay for what you did yesterday," he growled, picking me up by the collar and throwing me down the hall.

I, somehow, ended up within the circle of boys from the previous day, the boy I had punched standing in front of me, cracking his knuckles. He punched me in the jaw, making my head snap to the side. My head shot up again and I have him a hard stare.

I jumped at him, trying to scare him off before someone got hurt, but he pushed me down again. I hit my head on a nearby locker, making me dizzy. My vision spun as I watched the guy stalk closer to me. I could only whimper as my head throbbed.

He raised his foot to stomp on my head when, suddenly, a voice rang through the hall. "What in Irene's sake are you doing, Banner?" a teacher yelled.

The crowd parted and I saw my English teacher, Mr. Williams, standing at the end of the hall, Zane standing behind him. Mr. Williams marched over to the boy he had called Banner and grabbed him by the ear. He began to drag him towards the principal's office.

"Zane," he barked, "Take this girl to the nurse's office,"

"Yes, sir," Zane said, rushing over to my side. I felt him help me up, looping my arm around his shoulders. He helped me walk to the nurse's office, making small talk as we walked. He had quite a few interesting things to talk about, actually.

We got to the nurse's office and, when she saw me, the nurse rushed me inside, thanking Zane. She patched me up, assuring me that I had not suffered a concussion, and sent me back to class with an ice pack.

I walked out of the nurse's office and was faced with a very worried Zane. He sat outside of the door, nervously running his hands through his hair. I could see his left eye, which was a pale grey. I wondered if he was blind in that eye.

"Couldn't wait to see me, could you?" I said, startling him enough to fall out of his chair. He popped back up, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up.

I nodded, holding the ice pack to my pounding head. "I'll be fine," I giggled.

He sighed in relief, then handed me a piece of paper, looking nervous. I looked down at it and saw that it had his phone number on it.

I smiled, looking back up at him. I held up a finger, telling him to wait, while I dug in my bag for a marker. I pulled it out and wrote my number on his arm. His hand curled into mine, making us both blush, but we ignored it, choosing to watch as I wrote my digits down on his arm.

"Call me~" I purred when I finished, turning on my heel and walking away. I could almost feel his nervous stare on my back. Oh, this was gonna be fun~.


	7. Water Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones in Starlight Wonderland, before season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know, I'm about to tease you guys so hard. I'm not sorry.

"Zane! No fair!" Nana yelled as I sprayed her with my water gun. I laughed and ducked back into my hiding spot, crawling over to another. I watched from my spot as she stalked around looking for me. She would've been hard to spot had I not been in the rafters of the house.

"All's fair in love and war!" I shouted back, quickly moving spots as she looked up. I snickered at her annoyed expression, keeping out of sight.

I squirted her, the quickly moved spots again as she yowled out something I couldn't understand. I felt some water shoot past where I had been sitting, so I made a mental note that she had good ears.

I glanced down at the ground, trying to find her, but I couldn't see the signature pink hair that sat on her head. Looking around, I ended up creeping out of my spot to try and find her, not even hearing the shuffling behind me.

"Nya!" I heard her scream behind me. Then, she jumped on me, pinning me down with her legs. She began to spray me in the face with water, laughing as I struggled from underneath her.

"Nana!" I exclaimed, laughing as well, "Get off me!"

"No!" she giggled, continuing her spraying. She ended up getting my mask, making it went and heavy. It fell off my face, wrapping itself loosely around my neck.

After a few seconds, I rolled her over, pinning her down to the ground myself. Our noses were touching as I held her arms down above her head, my legs pinning her own between them. Her amused angry face melted off, replacing it with a surprised look. A bright blush erupted all over her face as she realized our position. My eye quickly darted down to her lips, then back up to her golden eyes, an idea forming in my head.

"Z-zane?" Nana stuttered as I smirked down at her, "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer, merely leaned down closer and touched our foreheads, making her blush even harder. I could feel her heartbeat quicken as I got even closer.

"Zane," she whined, squirming, "Quit teasing me," She tried squirming away, but I was just a little bit stronger, so she stayed put.

"Nana," I murmured in a low voice. She looked back up at me, her breaths deep and quick. She looked like she was about to pass out. This was too much fun.

""Do you want burgers or tacos for dinner?" I asked, popping back up and sitting beside her. She blinked, still in the position I had left her in. Then, she jumped up, grabbing a pillow from the couch and smacking me in the face with it.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, jumping on me and kissing me deep on the lips. I laughed, then closed my eyes and melted into it, my hands going to the side of her face. When we parted, needing air, she rolled off of me, then threw the pillow at my face.

I shook it off, a smirk appearing on my face as I watched her race up the stairs, her laughter echoing throughout the house. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I think it's cute.


	8. Silly Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, it's not an AU and they're back in Lover's Lane

I sat on the couch on Zane's house, my laptop on my lap as I watched Netflix, Zane sitting next to me on his phone. We were just hanging out in comfortable silence before I was supposed to go back home before the storm that was coming. Apparently, it was a little early.

A loud crack of thunder ran through the sky outside, making the both of us jump. I got up and looked out the window, seeing rain coming down in sheets as a flash of lightning ripped through the dark clouds.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here until the rain lets up," I said, turning back to Zane, but the living room was empty. I looked all around the hall and kitchen, but I couldn't find him.

"Zane!" I called as I walked into his room, my worry skyrocketing. I heard a small whimper coming from under his bed, making my face soften.

I peeked under the bed and saw Zane curled up under it, his arms covering his head. From the way he was shaking, it looked like he was crying.

"Zane, is everything alright?" I asked, lying down next to the bed and reaching my hand under to hold his. He gripped it tight and shook his head, curling up even tighter.

"Are you scared of the storm outside?" I asked, gently rubbing his head with my other hand.

My question was answered when another loud crack of thunder sounded outside. Zane yelped and held onto my hand, his face showing. The eye I could see was squeezed shut as terrified tears ran down his face. Little whimpers of fear came out of him, making my heart drop.

"Can you come out, please?" I asked, rubbing the back of his hand. He shook his head quickly, holding onto my hand for dear life. The storm really did scare him.

"Can you tell me why the storm scares you so much?" I asked in my sweetest voice, seeing if I could calm him down.

"The thunder hurts my ears and I'm always scared that I'll get hit by lightning," he whispered, looking up at me. His other eye came out from behind his hair, allowing me to see its pale coloration. I loved seeing his blind eye.

"The thunder is just noise, cupcake," I assured him, holding his cheek.

He curled up a little more, obviously ashamed of his fears. "I know it's silly, but it really scares me," he whispered, letting go of my hand.

I quickly grabbed it again, making him look up at me. "Don't be embarrassed," I said, "Nothing that scares you this much is worth being embarrassed about,"

He seemed to relax a little at that, but curled up more and screamed when an extremely loud crack of thunder sounded.

My eyes widened and I quickly shoved myself under the bed, joining Zane in his little spot. I wiggled down so that our noses were touching, but he moved and tried to curl up under my arms.

"Do you want to hear about one of my silly fears?" I asked, hugging him close to my chest. My tail quickly curled around his middle, forming a kind of belt around his waist.

He peeked up at me, intrigued with my statement. I smiled down at him, thinking to one of my weirdest fears.

"When I was younger, I thought that hand sanitizer could only be put on your hands, or it would cause a hand to grow there," I started, thinking back to my childhood, "I got some on my leg once and my dad found me crying on the bathroom floor, saying that I didn't want a leg hand,"

Zane giggled at that, his form shaking with small laughs. "What about you?" I asked, smiling.

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. Another crack of thunder ran through the sky, scaring back into his curled state, but he still managed to answer me.

"I got scared of snow for while after Garroth hit me in the eye with a snowball," he muttered, his voice barely audible.

I snickered at that, trying to hide my laughs with my hand. "Understandable, but still pretty funny," I said softly when I felt him deflate,"

We went around like that for a while, swapping stories of our silliest fears under Zane's bed as a storm raged outside. After about a half an hour, I managed to convince Zane to join me on top of the bed, rather than staying under it.

We crawled out and laid on the bed, Zane curled up under my chin as we snuggled under the covers. I held him close, burying my nose in his hair. He smelled like cinnamon, the scent of shampoo he used, and honey, like the lotion I had put on him while we were playing around earlier. I loved it.

"Better?" I asked, running my hand down his back in a comforting manner.

He nodded, a small, tired noise coming from his sluggish form. After a second, I heard small snores coming from him, meaning he was asleep. Smiling, I rested my head atop his, my own eyes feeling heavy. I soon fell into my own sound sleep, the quick patter of the rain on the windows sounding like music. It was a calming night full of silly fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fact: I used something that actually happened to me as a kid for Nana's silly fear. I was weird as a kid.


	9. YouTuber AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

"Hey, KC!" I heard from behind me. The convention center was empty, except for a few YouTubers, who had come early to set up their booths. I turned at the voice and saw my friend, Katelyn, sitting at my booth, the one I couldn't find.

The booth itself was simple, just a pink cloth draped over a table, a sign with my YouTube logo, a pair of black cat ears and a tail, next to it. Katelyn herself was awesome. Her hair was blue and went down her back in a straight line, her eyes a matching color. Her skin was like porcelain, shining in the lights. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and a white pair of shorts. She looked harmless, but she could bench press somebody.

"Hey, Katey!" I yelled, running over to our booth. I quickly slid into the chair beside her, giving her a fist bump. Katelyn was my editor. She made sure my videos were top quality, never really wanting to get in the spotlight herself.

"Do you know if any of our friends will be near us?" I asked, unloading the bag full of plushies to sell. There were a lot.

She pointed to a booth not too far away, with a red cloth over it, and a woman beside it setting up some merch. "Nicole's over there, but, other than that, no," she said, sighing.

I frowned, sad that we wouldn't be able to see a lot of our friends, but my attention was caught by the booth beside us It had a black cloth over it, a sign that I couldn't see next to it. There was already some merch on the table, including shirts and jackets, but nobody was there.

"Who's booth is that?" I asked Katelyn, pointing to it.

She turned her head towards the booth a made a face. "That's where Shadow Lord is supposed to be," she remarked, turning away from it.

"I've heard of them, but I don't think I've seen any of their videos," I commented.

"I have," Katelyn said, obviously not happy about it, "and he's a dingus," She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her phone.

Suddenly, a woman came out of nowhere and sat down at the booth. Her black hair was tied up in a half bun and her caramel skin shimmered. She was very bouncy, the purple sweater she was wearing moving up and down as she bounced to her see. She didn't seem like much of a Shadow Lord.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to her.

Katelyn turned and sighed. "That's Aphmau, his editor and co-star," she said, "She's pretty cool,"

I nodded, my mind going to wonder who this Shadow Lord was. About a minute later, a man came and sat at the black booth. He had black hair that covered one of his eyes and a mask that wrapped around his face. The skin I could see was very pale. He had on a black and grey striped hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Now this looked like a Shadow Lord.

"Hey, Aph," he said as he sat, "You ready?" His voice sounded gravely, but nice to hear.

"You bet I am!" Aphmau said, jumping up in her seat, "Conventions are always so much fun!"

The Shadow Lord laughed, turning his head as he waited for the convention to start. His eye locked with my amber ones and I turned, my face heating up. His eye was a very pretty blue that made my stomach twist. Irene, this was gonna be weird.

We spent the convention stealing glances at each other. I would look over at him between signing for fans, looking away as soon as he turned around. He would sometimes be looking at me, but it was hard to tell, since he turned really quickly once I looked at him.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch," Katelyn moaned as her noon alarm went off. I nodded and got up, thanking Irene that nobody was at my booth. Shadow Lord's booth seemed to be empty, too.

We went to the food court, trying to decide on what to eat, when a voice sounded behind us. "Go on, go talk to her," I heard someone say quietly, then the sound of someone being pushed.

I turned around to see what it was and I was faced with Shadow Lord standing a little ways behind me, his editor, Aphmau, giving him a death glare from behind. He looked rather nervous as he tried to speak, his feet shifting around as he twisted his fingers around.

"Why don't you go order our usuals from Chick-fil-A," I told Katelyn, handing her some money for my food, "There's something I gotta do,"

She nodded, giving Shadow Lord a warning glance,then sped off towards the food. I giggled at how excited she seemed to get food.

"Can I help you?" I asked Shadow Lord, walking up to him. The eye I could see widened when he heard me.

"Um, I'm Zane," I started, holding out his hand for me to shake. I obliged, taking his hand in mine and shaking it. His hands were kinda cold.

"I'm Nana," I said, using my normal name, rather than my YouTube title.

He took his hand back, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. It was kinda cute.

"I, uh, saw you staring me earlier and, um," he stuttered out, causing me to blush.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for staring," I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment, "I was just taken aback by you, that's all,"

"Oh, that's cool," he said awkwardly, earning him a glare from Aphmau, "I just wanted to say hi,"

"Seriously!" Aphmau said behind him, making the both of us jump. She marched over to us, clapping Zane on the back. Now that she was closer, I could tell that she was actually really short.

"This dork," she said, pointing to Zane with her free hand, "thinks that you're cute,"

My face erupted into a even bigger blush, my eyes going to Zane's. His eye widened and he turned away, shoving Aphmau away slightly.

"Aph!" he yelled at her, scowling.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Aphmau exclaimed, "You were giving her googoo eyes the entire convention!"

I laughed a little at that, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. "So was I," I giggled, my blush going down.

Zane gave me an embarrassed look, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, um, do you wanna hang out after the,uh, convention?" he asked.

I blinked for a minute, my face blank before smiling widely. "Of course!" I exclaimed, "I would love to!"

It was the start of something amazing.


	10. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a Drunk AU, but I didn't want them to actually be drunk, so this is what I came up with. I thought it came out pretty cute.

I walked into the house to find Zane face planted onto the carpet, his entire body limp. I panicked for a second, before I realized he was still breathing.

"Hun, what's wrong?" I asked him kneeling down to lay beside him.

He flipped his head around to look at me, his hair obscuring some of his face. "I haven't slept in 36 hours," he breathed in awe.

"Why not?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

"Because I've been binge watching this new show on Netflix while you've been asleep," he mumbled, his blue eye wide open, "I've had, like, thirty seven energy drinks,"

"Zane, those aren't good for you!" I exclaimed, sitting up and tugging on his arm.

He sat up with me, his good eye darting around the room. "I think I can hear colors," he whispered, staring at my hair, "Your hair sounds like laughter,"

I giggled as he reached out to touch it, his fingers finding my ear with ease. "You really need to sleep," I laughed out, pushing his hand away.

"No!" he yelled, shooting off of the floor. He ran over to the couch and fell onto it, hiding under one of the blankets in one, swift movement.

"Zane!" I laughed, standing on weak knees. It took all my strength to not fall over into a puddle of tears.

"I shall finish my series!" he yelled, his pale hand shooting out of the blanket and groping around for the remote.

I quickly scooped it up and held it above his head, giggling as he still refused to come out from under the blanket. "You need sleep," I scolded, my tail swishing around, then wrapping around his wrist. He came out of the blanket and looked up at me with tired eyes. I guess the energy drink was starting to wear off.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled, pulling his hand out of my tail's grasp.

"Come on, sleepy head," I cooed, helping him up off the couch. His tired head fell to one side as I maneuvered him up to our bedroom. I quickly dressed him in his pajamas and laid him down, covering him up with all the fluffy blankets. He immediately snuggled into the covers, soft snores coming from him. It was so cute.

"I told you you needed sleep," I whispered, kissing the top of his head. It was still early, so I wanted to try and find the series he was watching. I probably should've guessed that the scene from before would happen in reverse. He was right, it was a good series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's tiny, but it's cute.


	11. Hit It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pun in the title. That's all I'm gonna say.

"Look, okay," I said to Aphmau, "I know that you think that Flarity is awesome, but you can't just say that she's the best pony in the series,"

We were standing outside of a coffee shop in our city, arguing about ponies. Again. "But she is!" she argued back, taking a frustrated sip from her vanilla cookie coffee, "She's the most fabulous pony in the whole series!"

I slammed my cup down on the table next to us. "But Pinkie Cake is the most wild and fun loving pony in the who-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because I began to gesture around wildly, and, in my crazy state, my hand hit someone in the face.

I spun around and saw a pink haired meif'wa standing behind me, clutching her nose. Her hair was pink and curly, curling around her face in waves. Her pale face was bruised around her nose and mouth, making the middle of her face look like an abstract art painting. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees in ruffles. If it weren't for the bruise, she would've looked really cute.

"Oh my Irene, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth, which wasn't that effective, because of my mask.

"Wow, you have a very strong arm," she said, her high pitched voice muffled behind her hand. She moved it away and I got to see the large bruise in full form. Though, despite the purple formation on her face, she wore a small smile, a slight laugh coming from her throat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, inspecting her face from afar.

"Yeah," she laughed out, "Kawaii~Chan is just fine, just a little banged up,"

"What did you just call yourself?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. I could've sworn she was talking in third person.

"Kawaii~Chan talks in third person," she mumbled, wiggling her small nose a little bit, "Has been for a while,"

"Gee Zane," I heard Aph say from behind me, "You were so passionate about ponies that you punched a cute girl in the face,"

A slight blush began to creep up my neck when she said ponies. "Aph, shut up," I said, my face blank.

The two girls laughed at my suffering, causing me to blush even more. "Okay, haha," I moaned, fake laughing, "I'm embarrassed enough as it is,"

"Speaking of which," Aph said, shoving me towards Kawaii~Chan, "maybe you should do something to apologize to her,"

"No, it's fine," Kawaii~Chan said, sniffing a little, "Kawaii~Chan's alright," Just then, bright red blood began to slowly trickle out of her nose, staining her upper lip red.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand up to her face to try and catch the blood. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed some napkins from our table.

"How about the movies this Friday?" Aph giggled out, snorting into her coffee at our crazed state.

"Okay," Kawaii~Chan giggled from under all of the napkins, her adorable laugh muffled by the thin, white fabric, "I guess I'm not okay,"

"Yeah," I sighed, a hidden smile coming onto my face, "That does sound like fun,"

A couple months later, I brought her over to meet my Mom and Dad.

"So, how did you two meet again?" Mom asked, lacing her fingers under her chin.

I sighed as Kawaii~Chan giggled. "Let's just say we 'hit' it off immediately," she giggled out. I moaned at the pun, hitting my head on the table. It was gonna be a long visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackles*


End file.
